When hunter became a prey
by SandyBell74
Summary: A dark story: a certain hunter, his woman and the Governor. Total Caryl all the way. Very mature content. I don't own the characters. NOW updated and complete. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Daryl just couldn't believe it. How could he have been so stupid? An easy catch for Governor´s men, that´s what he had been.

- You stupid, dumbass redneck, he told to himself.

He was lying uncomfortably on his side in the back of the van, hands and legs tied up, head covered with black hood so he couldn't see a damn thing. His mouth was covered with duct. Car was moving, he knew that. They've already been driving like an hour or so.

And what was worst of it - he could hear Carol sniveling nearby, probably tied up tightly as well.

He just haven't seen that coming. It has been months since they last saw that madman, and in this world they lived in now more accurate dangers occurred every day.

So his mind was focused elsewhere - getting supplies, finding medication, learning how to deal with new people in the prison.

And this morning he went just for a short round in the woods nearby the prison. He wanted to check the traps in order to find some prey. Carol accompanied him, carrying a little basket on the arm. She wanted to find some late berries to fresh up their monotonous diet. It had been a nice, quiet day - not even walkers anywhere near to be seen.

And there they were, waiting, lurking behind the bushes. Obviously they had that carefully planned. They hit on the moment he was focused on detaching the screaming piglet from the trap and Carol had wandered little further. He put his crossbow on the ground and tried to detach the animal alive - he was thinking of taking it back to the prison, where Rick could grow that thing a little bigger before they would eat it.

Screaming of the pig covered the voices of forthcoming men from his sharp ears. And he was too focused on the task at hand to notice them early enough.

Of course it really was weird to find a living pig in the middle of the woods these days. But not so weird that he would´ve heard the alarm bells in his mind.

Obviously the pig was planted there by the men who suddenly put a gunpoint to his head from behind.

It really was the oldest trick in the book. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

There were three of them surrounding him. And the fourth came from the bushes with shocked Carol.

And then came him.

The Governor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Obviously he was the boss of these ragged men. And he looked oddly fancy - black eye-patch, checkered tweed-coat, shiny boots, even a hat with a little feather in the band. Like a very twisted lord of the manor on the hunt.

And that was, kind of, exactly what he was doing. Hunting. And today Daryl Dixon was his prey.

"Oh, and there here is, fearless Mr. Dixon in flesh and blood again! Isn't it lovely to meet old friends like this?" he said cheerfully and turned to his other captive, Carol.

"And look who we have here! How lovely little lady - I really don't think we've met before. Maybe you've heard of me - I had a pleasure to meet your vigorous sheriff and both of the dashing Dixon brothers last year. Back then I was known as a Governor. But you darling, you can just call me Philip, really", he smiled warmly at sobbing Carol.

He turned to Daryl again, now with more serious face.

"Oh, speaking of brothers - I heard that things didn't go so well with good old Merle. Isn't it a terrible thing? To lose someone so close to you? Terrible, terrible - and yet so common these days", he said nodding his head.

"You asshole! You killed him! And not only that - you let him turn!" Daryl couldn't stop himself from shouting.

In return the man on his right side punched him aggressively.

And they took them to the nearby road, tied them up and pushed them to the van. Just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Welcome, welcome!" the Governor smiled at his captives and made a flamboyant gesture with his hand.

"This is my new keep, isn't it just lovely?"

The place was obviously an old police station. In better days the building had been full of people coming and going, footsteps echoing and phones ringing in the long hallways. Now it was just dire, seemingly empty building, full of menace and shadows.

Daryl and Carol could see all this, because now the hoods and duct have been removed from their faces. Also their feet and hands were free now. But there was no hope for escaping whatsoever.

The doors were blocked and barricaded, windows heavily boarded up. But the worst part were the people within.

There were maybe dozen of men, worst kind of human scum. Aggressive, brutal, cruel men with pale faces and angry, loud voices. They were all heavily armed. And they worshipped the Governor as their leader. Called him The Big Man.

Daryl spotted only one familiar face – Martinez was there too. He looked bearded and tired. Obviously the months with these horrible people hadn't been too good for him. He gave Daryl a short nod. Then he spotted Carol and – Daryl could tell – for a brief moment there was pity on his face.

A disgusting thought flashed through Daryl´s mind when his guardians pushed him forward the hallway.

The mexican had seen women in this place before. And he felt some kind of pity because he knew what was going to happen to them inside these walls.

Daryl turned his head and tried to see Carol's face. Behind Daryl, the men were pushing her forward as well. But her guards weren't in any hurry. On the contrary, they grabbed and pushed her deliberately, laughing and joking.

"Wow, what a piece of ass! Mature, but good looking! Look at her guys! Fresh meat!"

Daryl could hardly breath. Because of his stupidity the one person he cared the most in this world was now on a harm's way. And what kind of harm – the kind that poor woman has already had her share back in the days with her asshole husband. This was like a nightmare with no hope of waking up.

And there they were, at the end of the hallway, and there was a sign on the door:

Interrogation Room.

Men pushed them in. Only one guard was allowed inside, he shut the door and left the animalistic herd outside.

There was a table and a few chairs in the middle of the room. And behind the table was the Governor.

At least he had given up that stupid hat, a random thought went through hunter's mind.

"Sit down, sit down, both of you! Don't be shy little lady – there is always room for a nice little chat, isn't there?"

Governor laughed and rubbed his hands together.

"There really is nothing like meeting old friends, isn't there?".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Daryl and Carol sat down. They both were very quiet now and they tried not to look at each other even though they wanted nothing more.

The Governor cleared his throat and looked at them eager as a child in a candy store.

"The reason why you are my guests now is very exciting. You'll hear it soon enough, I promise you."

"A guest can leave whenever he wants to. Why don't you say it as it is, fuckhead? We're your prisoners. Let us leave now or our people will come for us. Remember what happened the last time asshole? You lost. Same will happen now if you don't let us leave", said Daryl angrily.

The Governor laughed.

"Well well well Mr. Dixon, already showing teeth, aren't we? This time everything will be different. You see, last time I made some rookie mistakes. I tried to figure out walkers with that weak fool Milton. Now I know they can't be comprehended, they just are something we have to live with from now on. Like some kind of force of the nature, I think."

He leaned forward, eyes bright with sick joy.

"From now on, Mr. Dixon, I'll put my mind on humans only. Human behaviour under dire circumstances is what interests me the most. And you two are a fine specimen of our kind. Man and woman, at your best age, secretly in love, under my thumb. Isn't this just hilarious?"

"You're a deeply disturbed man," Carol spoke for the first time.

"Let us leave right now!"

"Oh, you do have a tongue after all little lady! Little bird told me that you hold a special place in good old Mr. Dixon's heart. You see, I have eyes and ears in the prison too now that your wise sheriff has opened the gates to anyone who is silly enough to walk in."

He smiled politely at Carol. Then he spoke quietly, seriously, the way that was even more frightening than his earlier performance with that perky tone.

"Last time this stupid redneck and his brother humiliated me. Me! Now it's time to pay back. It's time to humiliate you, Mr. Dixon."

"I've given this a lot of thought. Killing you two would be too easy. Killing just one would get boring real soon. All that grief and tears, blaa blaa, yesterdays news."

"I've something better in mind for you two. Inspired by the hippies in the Sixties – they said make love, not war. I'd like to twist an angle a little bit. Make war with love – that's my motto!"

"Don't you ever shut your mouth?", asked Daryl harshly.

"Everything in time, Mr. Dixon. Come, you little lovebirds, and I show you what's on my mind."

He took them to the next door in the hallway. It was also labeled Interrogation Room, Daryl noticed. The guard was just behind him, other men were shouting and laughing nearby. There really was nothing to be done at this point except follow the Governor. They entered the room. It was larger than the first one. On the wall there was a large two-sided mirror, and Daryl knew instantly that there was a stand on the other side.

The odd thing here was the decor. No tables or chairs. Just a large king size bed in the middle of the room. Just few pillows on it, no covers.

"And there it is! A bed for your first time together. Isn't this romantic? And think of how romantic is this – me and my men will be watching you two. If I like your performance, I let you live. This is a special moment for us all, isn't it?"

"You sick bastard! We won't do anything like that!" Daryl shouted and tumbled towards the Governor with his bare fists.

The man stepped backwards and the guard used his truncheon on Daryl's backside. He fell on the floor, and the guard kick his side.

"Well well well Mr. Dixon, don't be such a party pooper!"

The Governor kneeled down on the floor near Daryl's head, leaned forward and whispered.

"I'm a fair man. I even give you choices. Either I go behind the mirror and you fuck her right here on this bed while I'm watching. Or my men will take you to the other side and you get to watch me fuck her on this bed."

"The choice is yours, Mr. Dixon. Which way is it going to be?"

To be continued...?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Carol stepped forward and kneeled on the floor next to Daryl. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let him be", she said quietly to the Governor.

The tall man stood up and looked at the couple on the floor.

"I take this as an affirmative answer to my suggestion. Some Dixon-action coming up then! I really hope you will be more impressive this time than you were at the arena with Merle last year", he snapped at Daryl.

Then the Governor smiled and spread his hands.

"And now, finally - just few simple rules for you two."

He took an old-fashioned alarm clock from his pocket and put it on the floor next to bed. The clock was running with batteries, so it was still in time.

"You two have time until midnight. Four hours it is. Try to think of this… as a kind of date", he grinned at Carol.

"And you, Mr. Dixon. If you can't perform the most basic act that I asked from you, me or one of my men will eventually do it for you. With this lovely little lady. And then it's your turn to watch. Believe me, many of my men have already volunteered for this task. They find you attractive," he said and bowed at Carol.

"Exact same thing will happen if you two just sit or lay down here. Or hide behind or under the bed. I allow certain amount of talking first - it's an important part of any proper date. Trust me, I know," he winked his only eye playfully at Carol.

"But remember - eventually I must be satisfied with your performance. That's the only way you both see sunrise again tomorrow morning."

"So - tic-tac, Mr. Dixon… and lady. It has been a pleasure, really. Personally I don't understand what you see in this redneck… But then again, who am I to judge the ways of love?"

The Governor turned to the guard.

"Let's go. It's time to give these two some privacy. Figuratively speaking, of course."

And he walked out of the door with a guard humming the theme from The Love Boat.

The door slammed shut. They could hear the click of the lock.

Suddenly it was oddly, untruthfully quiet in the room.

Just two of them and ticking of the clock on the floor.

And the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Carol touched Daryl's arm lightly.

"Are you alright? They hit you bad. Does it hurt?"

The hunter looked at her depressed.

"I'll survive. But all this… I'm so sorry I got us into this mess."

"Shh. Don't say that. It's not your fault. No one could have seen him coming after all this time. It was an ambush."

They were still sitting on the floor. Carol leaned against hunter's side trying to comfort him. Then she whispered, lips barely moving.

"They are watching us. Probably listening to us too."

"I know. This is bullshit. I see no way out of here. Walls are thick, the door locked, men with guns outside. This is it, Carol. We survived Atlanta, the farm, taking over of the prison, the Woodbury war… But not this. This sick game of the madman, this is the end", the hunter answered equally quiet.

"We don't know that. We still have few hours left. Maybe someone will come to rescue. Rick must be wondering where we are. It's possible this Governor will change his mind and let us go tomorrow", Carol said softly.

"Come on. We can't trust this lunatic. You saw what he is. You're just trying to make me feel better", Daryl said.

"All I'm saying is… I think we have to play along this game of his. It's the only way to buy some time at least. I mean - do we really have a choice?"

Carol stood up, took Daryl's hand and withdraw him up from the floor. There really was no place to go except the bed.

They sat down to it and looked at each other. Carol inhaled, relaxed her shoulders and even smiled a little.

"You know what? He really is a madman. But he is right about something. I do love you Daryl. I guess I've loved you for a long time without realizing it. Probably since the farm."

"And if we really do have just few hours left, let's make the best out of it. I couldn't imagine better way to go than being with you. Voyeurs or not. Come here."

She lie down and started opening her buttons.

Daryl stared at her stunned.

"I don't want those bastards to look at you. To wank while watching you. This truly is sick!"

"I know. Just forget them, think of me. Could you do that?"

Very gently Carol took hunter's hand and guided it under her shirt. She had no bra, so Daryl could feel her warm skin under his palm. Her nipples peaked up at once.

"This is crazy. They are right there, behind the wall, I can feel it", Daryl whispered.

"I know. But we have to try this. Think of me, please."

And Daryl did. First he focused on the details. Her blue eyes. Her smile. Her sweet neck. The way she smiled at the children back in the prison.

Next he focused on her body. It truly was beautiful. Her skin was so warm.

And Daryl realized something. He had wanted her for a very long time. Probably since those sunny days back in the Hershel's farm.

He bend forward and kissed her lips for the very first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

It was a deep kiss, full of emotion. It left both of them breathless, staring at each other in the eyes.

Now they both lie on the bed.

Despite of dire circumstances Carol could feel Daryl getting hard against her thigh. Her body responded immediately. She felt the warmth in her belly. She could feel herself wetting, opening, swelling.

God she wanted this man.

It has never been like this before. Not with her ex-husband, not with her teenage boyfriend long gone.

Just Daryl.

The attraction between them was suddenly so strong that a miracle happened. For a brief, heated moment they totally forgot the world around them, the cruel eyes on them. They kissed again passionately.

Daryl tossed his vest and his shirt aside impatiently. He felt now like a starving man in the desert. He needed Carol quickly, desperately. He opened his dirty jeans with one hand, caressed her head with the other. He freed himself from his jeans easily enough, since he had no underwear on.

Carol raised her pelvis from the mattress just enough to get rid of her pants. Her panties followed. There was no room for hesitation. This was all about a man, a woman and their overwhelming need.

Carol opened herself to him, welcomed him.

Daryl entered her fiercely.

Finally they were entwined. The way they were meant to be. Suddenly there was no rush anymore. They looked each other in the eyes and started to move together rhythmically.

Daryl felt Carol enfolding him tight. It felt incredibly good.

Carol felt him stretching her, fulfilling her the most delicious way.

They were completely focused on each other now.

Their pace quickened. The room was filled with the sounds of their passion.

Afterwards they weren't able to say who reached the top first.

The room was silent now. Man and woman lie together on the bed. Relaxed, asleep, still touching each other lightly. A woman still had her crinkly shirt on. Rest of their clothes were all over the room.

Midnight was at hand.

And the door swung open.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Martinez stepped in. Another guard stayed on the doorstep, grinning widely and trying to peep inside.

Daryl woke up at once. Carol startled awake and tried to cover herself with the pillows.

"Come on, get up and get dressed", Martinez said and was polite enough to turn his back to them while they were dressing.

"It's time to go now."

"Go where?" asked Daryl on the alert pulling his jeans on.

"The Big Man wanted me to tell you that you passed his first test. He was impressed enough."

"Now it's time for you two to enjoy his hospitality. Come on."

"What do you mean by the first test? Let us go now", Daryl shouted.

"Shut up. Consider yourself lucky. Trust me, this is hardly the worst thing I've seen happening in this room. You've no idea", Martinez told him.

"You'll learn more about the second test tonight."

Martinez was not looking at them in the eyes, Daryl noted.

The hunter took Carol's hand and together they followed the men in the hallway. It was surprisingly quiet. Emergency lightning was on and they could hear the guards talking somewhere near.

Martinez showed them the way to the cell block. One cell was reserved for Daryl, another one for Carol. There was a corridor between the cells, and they could see each other through the bars. The cells were clean enough. Inside they found bottles of water and some food. There was even a lavatory behind the small partition wall in each cell.

"Eat. Rest. You'll need your strength soon enough", Martinez said and left. Another guard stayed nearby.

Daryl and Carol smiled at each other through the bars. Despite the heavy circumstances they felt warm inside because of their lovemaking.

"I love you. Now I can die happy", Carol whispered to him and grinned.

"I love you too. And we are not died yet", Daryl replied.

…

Hours later Martinez returned. He opened the door to Carol's cell and tossed inside a beautiful pink nightgown.

"Put it on", the mexican said briefly.

Carol obeyed slowly, looking at Daryl worried.

"What is this? What's happening?" Daryl asked.

"The second test. Just for her", Martinez said, still not looking directly at Daryl.

The mexican took Carol's arm and pushed her forward to the corridor.

"Wait, you asshole! Where are you taking her?" Daryl shouted desperately. But there was no answer.

Carol had no choice but to go with Martinez. Again through the corridors full of whistling and grinning men, into Interrogation Room. The one with the bed.

Carol blinked her eyes. The room had changed. There was now few candles on the floor, red satin sheets on the bed.

And he was there too. The Governor was standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but a red bathrobe.

"Thank you, thank you, Martinez", he said smoothly. "Leave us now. I've important matters to discuss with this lovely lady."

The mexican left without the word. Again - Carol could hear the click of the lock.

They were alone. The Governor smiled.

"Is your room ok? This is hardly Hilton, but you just can't have everything in these days, can you", he said in a friendly tone.

Carol didn't return a smile.

"What do you want from me? Why can't we leave now?"

"Oh, angry, are we? Last night you weren't so harsh, weren't you? On the contrary, I remember your groans and sighs well enough", he snapped at Carol.

"The hunter did good, didn't he? And I think it was all because of you." the Governor smiled.

"I was so impressed by your performance that I decided not to share you with my men. They opposed of course, but I'm the boss here", he said lightly.

"Last night you spread your legs easily enough for that redneck. Tonight it's my turn to have you."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

"Are you going to rape me?" asked Carol with paled face.

"No, darling", the Governor laughed.

"I don't have to take women by force. You know, all I really have to do is to figure out what works for each one of you. Take your late friend Andrea for example - few drinks, a little bit cuddling and - there you go - she gave herself to me willingly."

"And your other friend - the one with great tits I mean - her breaking point was obviously that korean guy. Because of him she bared her rack to me easily enough."

"You just have to know which string to pull."

The Governor sat down on the bed and took a little tray from the floor behind the bed. There was a bottle of cognac and two plastic cups on the tray. He poured a little amount of brown liquid to each cup and handed another one to Carol. He tasted his own drink and nodded approvingly.

"Go ahead, drink it. Good stuff from France. There's not much of this left in this world anymore."

"And in case you're worried, there is no knockout drops in it."

Carol sat down to bed and drank a little. It tasted like ash in her mouth.

"Something tells me you're not as easy as Andrea was. But you do have your own achilles heel. Your precious hunter that is."

The Governor stretched his arms and smiled.

"Behind this building, on the backyard, is a hole on the ground. It's full of walkers."

"Now it's time to give you a choice. Give me a night to remember here and now. Or watch my men to cast good old Mr. Dixon in that hole first thing tomorrow morning. Without his famous crossbow of course."

"If I'm completely sated, I'll let you both leave tomorrow. Cross my heart."

The Governor emptied his cup.

"You can undress yourself now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was just after sunrise.

There was a van on the littered alley next to old police station.

Daryl was there with Martinez and another guard. It was the first time in two days that hunter was outside this building. His hands were tied up, but there was no hood or duct on his face, so he could look around. He would've enjoyed this chilly morning much more if he wouldn't have been so worried about Carol.

He kept asking about her from his guards, but they kept on packing the car without answering, with stony faces.

Daryl has spend the night in his cell. He couldn't get any sleep because he was thinking about Carol all the time. He kept listening to the darkness, tried to ask questions from his guard. But no one said a word to him.

And then, about half an hour earlier, Martinez had came in to his cell.

"It's time to go, sunshine."

"Go where?"

"Out."

And there they were, waiting for something.

Suddenly the wicket of the building swung open, and two people came out. Carol and the Governor. Carol was pale and obviously tired, the Gov was on his best mood.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully to everyone.

It has been an endless night for Carol. Her crotch was numb and swollen, she felt sticky inside. She had hickeys all over her neck and bust. And lower, under her shirt, she even had two painful bite marks here and there. By a man, not a walker.

The Governor had kept it going for hours.

Daryl didn't see all this at once. He was so relieved to see Carol alive that she stepped to her and hugged her regardless the guards. Then he took a step back and looked at her head to toe. His smile disappeared. His arms went down and he took a step back.

Then he turned his face away from Carol, unable to look at her anymore. His head and shoulders settled down.

Carol felt tears in her eyes.

"And here she is, your exceptional woman! Alive and well as you can see. Trust me, she gave me quite a round. She passed my test with flying colours", the Governor laughed and pat Daryl's shoulder on brotherly manner.

"You can thank her for your freedom, really. She sort of bought a one way ticket out of here for both of you. The payment was made from that one specific wallet that every woman carries between her thighs."

The Governor whacked Carol's ass playfully.

"From now on, I guess we can consider each other as sort of brothers in flesh", he said smiling at Daryl and nodded to Martinez.

"I consider you died", said Daryl with stony face just before the mexican put a hood over his head and pushed him in the back of the van.

"Give my best to your wise leader Rick. And that korean guy of yours too. I'm sure he remembers me", the Governor shouted airily to the hunter now lying uncomfortably in the van.

Then he turned to speechless Carol and spoke to her so quietly that the others couldn't hear them.

"It's time to say goodbye, little lady. You see, I'm the man of my word, I let you leave. You kept your part of our agreement so wonderfully. Now it's my turn to return the favor. My men will take you near the prison and let you walk."

He smiled at his captive one last time.

"I guess now you can fully appreciate the finesse of my revenge. Like I once told you, my motto is to make war with love. Now you understand the full meaning of it. It will never be the same for two of you again."

"From now on he can never look at you without thinking of me too. Without picturing me on the top of you, inside of you."

"And when you two make love, I'll always be there too. In your minds."

He kissed the back of Carol's hand for goodbye and waved at Martinez, who pulled the black hood over her head and put her in the van too.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This part of the story was really hard for me to write. I felt so bad for Daryl and Carol. But somehow it had to be done this way to show you what have been in Governor's wicked mind all along. **

**Please forgive me Caryl lovers and keep going. It will get better.**

**Love,**

**SandyBell **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

A van disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Carol and Daryl were left alone on the road. Governor's men have freed their hands and feet and removed hoods from their faces.

Just before they left Martinez had given back Daryl's crossbow.

"Take this, man. You'll need it soon enough. Please don't put arrow on my back while we are leaving. I had nothing to do with this shitty plan of his."

"Trust me, a lot worse could've happened. You both are alive and in one piece, aren't you? He has had his fun with you two now."

Daryl didn't answer him. He just took his bow and watched them driving away. Then he turned his back to Carol and started walking towards the prison nearby.

She stepped to him rapidly and touched his arm.

"Wait! Please, Daryl, we have to talk about this. We should be happy, shouldn't we? He really let us go."

The hunter freeze. Very slowly he turned to Carol. His face was grave.

"Don't you get it? He let us go just to humiliate me even more. He wants me to go on living knowing what happened. Knowing what he witnessed. Knowing what he did to you."

"Who cares? We are still alive, aren't we? Please don't let him get into your head."

The hunter looked at her head to toe.

"I don't see any bruises or contusions on you. Just love bites. Didn't you fight back even just a little?"

"Don't say that! He said he would feed you to the walkers if I didn't play along. I did it because of you. Because I love you."

"You really don't get it, do you? That only makes it worse", Daryl said bitterly, turned his back and started pacing forward.

Carol fell on her knees on the road sobbing.

…

"What's wrong with Daryl?" Rick asked from Carol with serious face.

"Go on, tell me. I have to know these things. He is danger to himself now and I really need to know why."

It had been two weeks since they returned to the prison. It was now obvious to everyone in the group that relationship between Carol and Daryl had changed. And not in a good way. The hunter kept avoiding her. He took double shifts up in the watchtowers. He volunteered for the most dangerous runs. He disappeared in the woods in order to hunt but came back empty handed. There was new rage in him just beneath the surface. It was like a black cloud over his head. Carol had tried to talk to him, but every time he had turned her away angrily.

Carol's hickeys had faded. She was more quiet now than ever before and spent most of her time with the children. Somehow they gave her comfort.

Hershel had taken care of her external wounds. Carol didn't explain anything to him, but she knew that the old man could read her like an open book. He was also wise enough not to say much.

He just touched one of the bite marks lightly.

"This is so deep that it will never fully heal. You'll carry a scar. I'm sorry."

Carol just nodded and looked away.

Just after their return Carol and Daryl had given Rick and the council a short version about what had happened. The Governor had returned. He had snatched them and kept them in custody in unknown location for two days. And then he had let them go. Everybody should be even more careful in the woods from now on. End of story.

But Rick was no fool. He kept on watching them worried. And finally today he had asked Carol to join him in this private meeting in the library of the prison.

And now he wanted answers.

Carol inhaled and looked at her own hands on the table. Then she finally let go. She started slow, voice trembling. She described the circumstances and the situations.

She left nothing out. Not even the heat and the tenderness of their hurried lovemaking.

God, how far it seemed now.

Rick didn't interrupt her not once. He just listened. Carol realized how much she appreciated this man. He also had lost a lot, and yet he kept carrying them all.

As she spoke expression on Rick's face turned from worried to horrified.

When she finally finished, he evaded the table, bowed and hugged her tight. He had only one thing to say.

"I have to talk to Daryl."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Rick found him on the yard. He was fixing his bike, no one else was around.

"Hey man, I want to talk to you", the sheriff said.

"About what?" asked Daryl continuing his work, not looking at Rick.

"About what happened with the Governor. Carol told me everything."

"Oh, did she", the hunter said rudely and turned his back.

"Don't you turn your back on me! We have to talk about it."

"Ya'll keep yapping that. Shit. Let it be", the hunter said.

"No, I won't" Rick said and stepped directly in front of Daryl looking at him in the eyes.

"Do you really think that you're the only one suffering here? Stop acting like a child", the sheriff snapped.

"You don't know what you're talking about, man."

Daryl pushed Rick backwards angrily.

"Oh, don't I? Trust me, I've seen rape victims before. And I was just talking to one. How can you reject Carol like this knowing what she had to go through?" the sheriff asked equally angry, without retreating.

"She wasn't raped. She slept with that bastard willingly", the hunter shouted.

"She had to because she wanted both of you to survive. You know that. Let it go. If you can't, the Governor wins. Don't you get it? He wanted you to feel this way."

Rick silenced for a while. The hunter still refused to look at him.

"You know what? I think you're also jealous. Like a child whose favourite toy was stolen", the sheriff said eventually.

The hunter froze. For a moment there was so much anger in his eyes that Rick was sure he was going to punch him. Obviously he had hit the nerve. Daryl breathed heavily, clenching his fists.

"You're right about that, Grimes", he finally admitted calming down.

Then he sat down on the concrete stair nearby. Rick sat right next to him.

"I just can't stand the idea of them together. I couldn't protect her", the hunter noted.

"And yet I still want her. Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and go to her doorstep. But I don't deserve to go in. Not anymore", he continued quietly.

"That's bullshit, Daryl. Let go of that stupid pride of yours. There's no room for it in this world we're living in", the sheriff said.

"I had to do the same with Lori and Shane. Hell, I'm raising up his daughter pretending she's mine. Do you think it was easy for me to know that they slept together while I was gone?"

"I managed that. Trust me, you can do the same with this."

"Just go to her, Daryl. Soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Carol startled awake. It was very late at night. The moon gave a little bit light into her cell, and suddenly she realized that there was someone standing next to her bed.

Daryl.

He kneeled down to the floor and spoke quietly.

"Carol. I'm so sorry. About everything. Please forgive me. I was an ass."

Carol stretched out her hand and caressed his messy hair.

"Shh. Don't say that. It was not your fault."

Daryl smiled at her vaguely recognising the exact same words she used once before - in Governor's cell. Ages ago, as it seemed now.

"Come here", Carol whispered and made him room on the bed.

Very carefully Daryl eased himself on the narrow bed right next to her. For a while they just lie there, saying nothing.

They could hear snoring from somewhere far, from some other cell.

"Do you think he spoiled this from us forever?", Daryl asked quietly.

Carol didn't respond for a while. Then she turned to Daryl and smiled a little.

"Guess what? I really think we should give it a try."

"Do you really mean that? After all this?" asked the hunter looking at her stunned.

Carol put her hand on his belly and let it slide downwards.

"It seems to me that you want to give it a try too", she said playfully when her hand reached Daryl's crotch and she could feel his body react immediately.

Daryl took her face between his palms and looked at her in the eyes.

"You're an incredible woman, Carol Peletier. I love you."

"I love you too", Carol said.

This time they started very carefully, very slowly. Hugging and kissing, caressing each other.

Daryl knew he had to hold himself back since he didn't want to scare Carol. He wanted her badly, but he knew that her horrific experience was still like an open wound. He was ready to retreat at any moment. He kept observing Carol with worried eyes.

Carol really wanted this. She wanted something good for a change. She wanted to feel Daryl's weight on her, wanted him to come inside of her. She hugged him tight and inhaled his familiar, comforting scent. This was the man she loved, she kept telling herself.

They both tried really hard, but there were some things they couldn't help.

Like the moment when Daryl found a bite mark on her breast. It was still red and visible, and the hunter froze for a second. First he hesitated. Then he bent his head down and kissed the mark gently.

Then he settled himself between her legs and Carol felt his tip on her entrance. For a second she had a flashback - pale face with black eye-patch and wide grin above her - and her muscles convulsed instinctively. Daryl felt it and stopped moving.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, please, go on", Carol whispered pushing the image out of her mind.

He entered her and let her adapt to his size. She felt him fulfilling her, moving on her. She could feel his muscles working when she kept caressing his sides and his back.

Somehow it was bittersweet experience, far from the spontaneous passion they once shared.

When Daryl came, he groaned against her neck and realized at the same time that Carol couldn't follow him over the top. They kissed each other nonetheless.

Finally he left her body and turned on his back.

Then they just lie there staring in the dark, smoothing their breathing.

"One day I will be able to do it again", Carol whispered.

"I know", said Daryl.

He took Carol's hand and kissed it tenderly.

The hunter was deadly serious when he spoke again.

"One day I will put my arrow through his eye."

"I know", said Carol.

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Please let me know your thoughts - did you enjoy this story? Too dark, maybe?**

**I have some ideas for the independent sequel. Can Daryl and Carol truly overcome the trauma that the Gov caused? Will they meet him again? Who is his spy in the prison? **

**Meantime please enjoy my other story A hunter and a virgin - very hot one-shot. **

**Love,**

**Sandybell**


	14. Chapter 14

**I received a request concerning the story "When hunter became a prey". I had few ideas for the sequel before, but because of the request I decided it's time to continue working with this story. I must admit that part one left some unanswered questions - how will Daryl and Carol overcome the trauma that the Gov caused? Will the hunter get his revenge?**

**Remember that in this storyline the group is still living in the prison and the Governor is alive. **

**Reading first part of this story will help to understand this sequel. **

**Please enjoy and review. **

**Love, **

**SandyBell**

**When hunter became a prey**

**PART TWO**

Chapter 1.

Carol Peletier opened her eyes. It was very early in the morning, her cell was full of dim grey light. Once again she hadn't slept very well - her dreams were strange and restless these days. She couldn't remember the last one very well, but some details still lingered in her mind. Black eye-patch and vicious grin above her, cold fingers travelling along her body.

Carol shivered and looked at the bed next to hers. It was empty. Daryl wasn't sleeping very well nowadays either.

Neither of them could sleep behind a closed door anymore. Locked or not - it didn't matter. If the door was shut, the click of the lock somehow kept echoing in their minds. They both remembered Governor's dungeons all too well.

They shared a cell now. They had brought a double bed here to feel more comfortable. It made a small room narrow but cosy. Their few belongings fitted here just fine nonetheless.

Five weeks had passed.

Carol could still remember the horrible morning when they returned to the prison from their captivity with the Governor. She remembered all too well the next two weeks when Daryl kept avoiding her.

But finally, three weeks ago, was the night when they decided to put the past behind them and focus on the future. That was also the moment when they became a couple. They moved into same cell the next day. No one in the group was surprised, Carol noted back then. She and Daryl didn't make a fuss about it. They just knew that they needed each other and wanted to be together. And that was it. No wedding bells, no rings, no ceremonies of any kind. The apocalypse took those things from us as well, Carol thought.

But she didn't mind, not really. Being with Daryl was the most important thing to her.

Rick was still the only one in the group who knew what really happened with the Governor. They wanted to keep it that way - they didn't want people to feel sorry for them or ask about it over and over again. The experience was painful enough as it was.

Carol stared at the ceiling and wondered absently where Daryl was at the moment. Probably up in the watchtower on guard, she thought.

The thing that worried Carol a lot was the fact that they didn't really talk about their shared experience anymore. Daryl obviously didn't want to. He changed the subject every time Carol tried to discuss about it. So she let it be. But somehow it was like a badly healed wound just beneath the surface.

Carol sighed.

One of these days they would have no choice but to talk about it again - properly.

The reason was one tiny object that Hershel gave her on the quiet the day before.

She had hidden it almost immediately.

It was a test with two bright lines.

She was pregnant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 2.

Daryl Dixon was standing in the watchtower. His poncho was warm enough for this weather, so he was not in cold. Yet he didn't feel too good. He slept so badly these days and he was always restless. That was the reason why he got up from bed tonight and took a shift up here even though it was not even his turn.

Glenn was obviously happy when Daryl volunteered for his place. The korean thanked and went straight to bed.

So here he was, all alone, just him and his thoughts.

Dark ones.

He always tried not to think about those two days in captivity. He had thought it through a thousand times, but it haunted him still. That short period of time changed so much.

For example - a little thing called trust.

He remembered Governor's words all too well

"_I have eyes and ears in the prison too…" _

So - who was the spy here? It must be someone new, Daryl concluded. Someone from Woodbury would be a logical choice, since they knew the man beforehand. On the other hand, all people from Woodbury feared the Gov because they knew now what he really was - a psychotic killer. It was hard to believe that they would like to work for him anymore.

So - someone from outside? There were at least a dozen people to suspect.

But so far Daryl hadn't found any proof one way or the other. Rick kept his eyes open too, but he hadn't noticed anything out of ordinary either.

Trusting people had never been natural for Daryl Dixon. It was even harder now. He felt comfortable only with the people he had known for long - the members of the original group and the Greenes.

That was the reason why he had thought of leaving the prison entirely - with Carol of course - but that felt even more dangerous than staying here. Because Daryl knew that the Governor was still out there somewhere. He gritted his teeth. Mere thought of the madman made him furious.

One more thing that changed in their captivity was the intimacy.

Daryl slept with Carol regularly now. He enjoyed it. Carol's soft skin, her beautiful breasts, her magnificent behind - he truly loved and wanted her. But he was sensitive enough to notice that Carol's mind was not completely there when they made love. It was like an invisible barrier between them. They avoided talking about it, but they both knew it was there.

Because of it Carol couldn't climax, Daryl was sure about it. It bothered him a lot because he didn't know how to help her.

That problem was something so deeply personal that Daryl felt he couldn't talk about with anyone. Hershel was the only possible option really, but Daryl felt uncomfortable just thinking about it. So he let it be.

Daryl sighed.

The sun would rise soon.

**xxx**

The next morning, right after breakfast, Hershel wanted to talk with Carol. She noticed it and tried to avoid the old man, but he reached her in the hallway nonetheless.

God, he moves smoothly with that crutch, Carol noted.

"Carol, I'd like a word with you", Hershel said with worried eyes. Carol followed him reluctantly.

Soon they were standing in the quiet corner.

"Did you take the test? Are you pregnant?" the old man asked calmly.

Carol nodded slowly.

"Yes. And I must say I'm surprised. My cycle is rather irregular, so I didn't worry about it earlier. After Sophia I thought that… that was it", she whispered.

"When was your last period?", Hershel asked.

"About six or seven weeks ago, I guess", Carol said.

"So I would say that the fertilization took place four or five weeks ago", Hershel replied.

Suddenly Carol felt weak. It was hard to breath. She had pushed one specific thought out of her mind before, but somehow hearing Hershel say it made it real.

- No, not this. This is too much, Carol thought panicky.

She passed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 3.

Hershel glanced around quickly. First person he saw at the end of the hallway was Glenn.

"Hey Glenn, come here, I need help", the old man summoned him.

The korean came and looked at Carol on the floor frightened.

"Oh, what happened to her?"

"She passed out. We have to get her into her cell", Hershel said.

It was at that moment when Carol regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and whined. Her head hurt. Obviously she had hit it quite badly when she fell.

Glenn supported her when they walked to the cell she shared with Daryl. It was empty. Carol lay down on the bed. Hershel handed her a bottle of water. She was so upset that she couldn't keep quiet anymore. She turned to Hershel.

"Oh my God, Hershel. I'm pregnant. I hope it's Daryl's but the truth is … I don't really know. The Governor forced me and Daryl to make love while he watched. After that he forced me to sleep with him too by threatening to kill Daryl."

"He took me multiple times… just five weeks ago. Daryl can't handle this, I know he can't. What do I do?" she asked the old man panicky.

Glenn paled.

"Is this true? I remember that the Gov snatched them but I didn't know anything about this. Did you?" he asked Hershel horrified.

"I didn't know the details, but I knew something like that happened. I took care of her afterwards. She was in pretty bad shape", the old man explained quietly.

Carol was crying now.

"Please, Hershel, tell me - can I terminate this pregnancy? What about the morning-after pill? Quick run to the nearest pharmacy and…"

"I'm so sorry Carol, but no. At this point of the pregnancy it's too late for that", the old man said gently.

The terrible memories came powerfully to Carol now. She sobbed. She couldn't hold her tongue anymore.

"He laughed… he bit me… he changed positions… he kept it going four hours…"

"Son, get Daryl here quickly. Only him - don't attract attention. Go now!" Hershel commanded Glenn.

The young man went running.

He returned with Daryl a bit later.

Meanwhile Carol had calmed down a little.

The hunter didn't say anything to the others. He kneeled on the floor and looked at Carol deeply worried.

"I heard you passed out. What is it, darlin'? How are you?" he asked softly.

Carol inhaled and closed her eyes. She had to tell him now, she had no choice.

"Daryl. I'm pregnant. It can be yours… or his. You remember what happened I'm sure. I'm so sorry."

The hunter stared at her without a word.

It was at that moment when Glenn finally decided to talk. It turned out that he had a secret too.

"Daryl, it's all my fault. I told the Governor the information he needed to catch you. I'm so sorry."

They all turned to look at Glenn. It was deadly quiet in the room now.

Glenn sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his hands on his face. He was almost crying. He spoke with muffled tone.

"It happened two months ago. We were on the supply run, just Maggie and me. The Governor and three other men took us by surprise near that old gas station, I'm sure you know the place."

"God, Daryl, it was horrible. They shoved and grabbed Maggie, tied her up and put her on the van. I couldn't stop them. After that the Governor questioned me. He said that if I didn't give him the right answers, they would take Maggie with them. Remembering the last time I believed him - he is a madman, even crazier now than before I think."

"Soon I realized that he wasn't really interested in us. He kept asking about you. Who is the closest one to you here in the prison? How often do you check your traps? Are you still mourning your brother? Do we have enough food and supplies here?"

"And I told him everything. Oh God, that's what I did. I was so worried about Maggie… I told him that I think that you and Carol are secretly in love. We talked about that with Maggie every now and then, I think everybody here thought so. I didn't think that it would matter to him, I really didn't. I also told him when you usually go out in the woods and that Carol is sometimes with you… I even explained that Rick has a pig farm here now… I was such an idiot, I waffled and waffled on everything here. I was too scared to lie."

"Finally they let us go. I was so relieved. But the Governor's last words to us were horrific. He said that someone here in the prison is working for him. If Maggie would say anything about what happened to us, that someone would kill me. If I would say anything about it, that someone would kill Maggie. We believed him. We decided not to say anything to anyone. And by doing so we put you and Carol in serious trouble, I can see that now. I didn't understand it all before, since I didn't know exactly what happened to you when he snatched you. I'm so sorry."

Glenn didn't talk no more. He just stared at the floor depressed.

Daryl was pale. He was breathing heavily now. He stared at Glenn with rage, hands clenched.

"I trusted you, man", he hissed angrily.

The Governor's words from the past echoed in Carol's mind now. _"You just have to know which string to pull…"_

"Wait, Daryl. Don't be mad at him. He had no choice, he couldn't let them take Maggie. Don't you see, that's what the Gov does - he plays with us like a cat with the mouse. It's all part of that sick game of his."

"I agree", Hershel said quietly.

"Probably there isn't even a killer among us here. All he needed to do really was to make you believe so. That kept your mouths shut, you didn't warn the rest of us about him."

The old man stood up.

"Come on, Glenn. I think there are some things that Carol and Daryl need to talk about privately."

Glenn stood up too. He looked at Carol one last time.

"Carol… I don't know what to say… about the baby and all, you know."

"I know Glenn, I know", Carol said calmly.

Daryl was still eerily silent.

"Wait, Glenn", he said and took a step to him.

Glenn closed his eyes waiting for the punch. God knows he deserved it, he thought.

Daryl was pale but calm now. He didn't hit Glenn, he just had one question for him.

"Do you have any idea where they went after they let you go?"

Glenn opened his eyes and looked at Daryl.

"Actually there is something that one of them said to the Gov just before they left. I think he said: "We should be heading back to the Point already." The Point? Sorry, Daryl, but I still have no idea what that means. But they headed east, that's what I'm sure about."

Daryl just nodded and watched Glenn and Hershel leave.

He waited until they couldn't hear their steps from the hallway no more.

Then he turned to Carol. His face was grave. He had just one thing to say to her.

"I think I know where the Governor is. I'm going to hunt him down."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 4.

"What do you mean, Daryl?" Carol asked quietly.

"I explored the map of the surrounding area right after our return five weeks ago. When they snatched us I estimated the time we spent in the van, the speed and the direction too. I was sure we drove east. Afterwards I found few little towns at the right range. I still remember the names of those places. Lark's Point was one of them. After what Glenn told me I'm sure that is the right one. They had settled there quite comfortably, they had generators, electric lights - things like that, remember? They also covered our eyes, so they didn't want us to find the place again. They were obviously not planning to leave the place any time soon. My guess is they are still there", Daryl explained.

He was talking very fast now, not looking at Carol. It was not like him at all.

"I'm sure you're able to find them if that's what you really want. But there were many, remember? They were also heavily armed. Going after them is dangerous. You should talk to Rick about this."

"No. I hunt better on my own. Besides Rick is needed here."

"What about you and me? And the baby? I need you here, Daryl", Carol whispered.

The hunter sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Carol. This is something I really have to do. I've unfinished business with that bastard. I can't let him go, not after what he did to you and me. And Merle. Now I know where to start. Only after that I can focus on other things. Only after that I can feel like a man again."

Carol took his hand.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Daryl. I love you just the way you are. I want to keep you alive and safe."

"This is a matter of honour now", the hunter said lowly. He didn't brag, he simply said it like he saw it.

At that moment Carol could see him as he truly was - fearless, cunning warrior.

Surprising thought popped into her mind. Maybe the Governor made a fatal error by messing with this man.

"Please, hold me, Daryl", she asked softly.

Daryl took her in his arms. They kissed. Once again Daryl felt how much he wanted her. Carol felt it too. She wanted to be near him, she wanted to make him feel good. Carol knew that her inability to climax bothered Daryl a lot. She didn't think about it so much herself. Being close to Daryl was enough for her for now.

The hunter hesitated a bit, she could feel it. So she kissed him again and caressed his sides, his shoulders, his head.

"Please make love to me", she whispered to him.

He opened her buttons one by one, exposing her soft skin. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts. This part was easy for Carol. She liked the way he touched her, his weight on her. She could feel herself wetting and opening. They got undressed quickly and Daryl settled himself on top of her. He was so hard, so eager now. They kissed passionately and Daryl entered her swiftly.

Carol enjoyed the feeling. She loved the way he moved on her. She arched her back when Daryl quickened his pace. Carol whimpered.

She was so close to the top now.

And then - a familiar image flashed in her mind once again.

Black eye-patch. A cruel smile. Teeth in the flesh.

She froze.

Daryl kissed her neck and reached his release. Carol felt it and liked it. But that was it.

She groaned just to make him happy. But Daryl was no fool. He turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. Finally he spoke.

"Don't you see it, Carol? I have to do it. Because of me. And because of you."

Carol kissed his shoulder lightly and closed her eyes. Suddenly she was so tired. She felt like she could sleep around the clock. Her breathing deepened.

She woke up few hours later.

The bed next to hers was empty.

She glanced around the cell. She was all alone now.

Daryl was gone. His boots and his vest with angel wings too.

And his crossbow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 5.

Caesar Martinez was tired.

He was so tired of the world as it was now. Endless fight for survival. He was strong enough to keep his head above water in this shitty new world, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it.

He had lost a count a long time ago. How many skin-eaters had he killed? How many victims had he taken to his boss, The Big Man? He didn't know anymore.

It all went from bad to worse after they lost Woodbury. In Woodbury life seemed quite normal from time to time. Women, children and aged people were protected, some kind of order prevailed. Martinez liked that. He could still remember his mother, who was a devout catholic, and his younger sisters, those innocent, happy little girls. He had lost his whole family in the early days of the outbreak, but that didn't mean he had forgotten them.

Sometimes Martinez wondered what his _madre _would have said about things that happened in the old police station of Lark's Point now. She would have been terrified, that he knew for sure. And surely his mother would have been surprised to see her son among the kind of people who used that police station as their headquarters.

The lowest kind. Murderers, rapists, sadists. People who followed their lowest instincts without a question. How on earth did he end up there then? Martinez tried not to think about it too much. He had done terrible things too. In order to survive he had to run with the herd.

And this was just another day like the others.

Martinez was on the supply run with another man from the Point, Biff. Repulsive bastard, but an efficient one, that he had to admit. Biff had taken down four skin-eaters on this run alone.

Today they were searching an old supermarket few miles south from the Point. Biff was on very good mood, he had found a few bottles of whisky already. The day before The Big Man's crew had managed to snatch a little family - middle aged parents and their twenty-something daughter. Tonight they were all going to celebrate with the women, their boss had promised that.

"I'll take the daughter first, then the mother. What about you, C?" Biff asked in small talk tone looking at Martinez.

The mexican was just about to answer him when something happened. An arrow came out of nowhere with the whiz nailing Biff's neck on the pillar behind him. Biff stared at Martinez stunned, dropping whisky bottles on the floor loudly. Blood flooded out of his open mouth. He died in a second in front of Martinez's surprised eyes. Whisky and shards of glass flew on him.

Martinez cursed and turned around quickly looking at the direction where the arrow came from. He tried to reach his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", said a freezing voice. "The next one is for you Martinez if you try something stupid."

Martinez froze trying to see who was talking to him. Someone who knew his name, obviously.

A man came into the open behind a pillar nearby. A man with muscular arms, fluffy hair and a crossbow aimed directly at Martinez.

- I know him, the mexican realized.

Daryl Dixon. That redneck with a crossbow from the prison.

"Drop your gun. Now. I just want to talk to you", Dixon said.

Martinez obeyed slowly. He remembered it all at once. That woman - Carol. The interrogation room. Those two on the bed.

Martinez remembered himself trying to talk his boss out of it. Something told him back then not to mess with that man in front of him. But his attempt failed.

- It was a mistake to leave him alive, the mexican thought and closed his eyes waiting for an arrow to fly.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you straightaway. Like I said, I want to talk", the redneck repeated.

Martinez opened his eyes and looked at him stunned.

"What the hell do you mean, man?" he snapped.

"Would you like to change your life?" Dixon asked calmly. "I don't want to kill you. I want to kill your boss, the Governor. If you help me, I'll take you with me to join our group. You're not rotten to the core like the rest of your group… like this scumbag for example", Dixon glanced at Biff's remains contemptuously.

"What makes you think that your group would take me? That sheriff of yours seemed kind of uptight to me", Martinez asked frowning.

"He will accept you if you come with me. He accepted Merle too", the redneck reminded him. "Think about this. How many chances like this you get in these days?" he continued.

Martinez nodded slowly. He thought very hard now.

"The Big Man is a hard piece, I tell you here and now", he said.

"I know. And I have a plan. Listen to me now…" the redneck started.

Half an hour later they had an agreement. They shook hands.

Martinez was ready to return to the Point now. Suddenly he remembered something.

"What about him? How do I explain his death without raising suspicion?" he asked nodding to Biff.

"Come up with something, man. You can always say that walkers got him", Dixon replied indifferently.

_Qué te gusta éste, madre,_ Martinez thought with a smile.

**xxx **

**AN:**

**Sorry, if my translation sucks. I don't really speak spanish. **

**But somehow I liked Martinez in TWD. :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:**

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews and smart comments. I apologize my mistake with spanish. What I wanted Martinez to think was: "You would have liked this, mother".**

**Also I apologize my mistake with his background. **

**xxx**

Chapter 6.

Caesar Martinez had returned to the headquarters.

He had the Governor's undivided attention now.

"A huge white-tailed deer - with magnificent horns, is that what you said?" his boss asked anxiously.

"Yes. The biggest one I've seen in my life. It came out of nowhere - it just appeared from the woods and jumped on the road in front of our car. Biff hardly managed to stop the car in time", Martinez explained.

"What a catch. Every hunter's dream!" the Gov shouted the only eye sparkling.

"We thought so too. Fresh meat for everyone here, we figured. So we left the car on the road, took our guns and followed the deer into woods. It was fast - and gallant I must say", Martinez replied.

"Sure! Full-grown white-tailed deer is the greatest prey this country has to offer", the Governor declared solemnly.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"Well, boss, that was the tedious part of it. You see, Biff somehow managed to barge into the only skin-eater on the area. It was lurking behind a tree I guess. I heard his scream but it was too late to help him. We lost him, boss", Martinez said severely.

"Oh, that idiot! But it doesn't matter, there are eleven of us still left", the Gov noted.

"And I can't say I'm surprised. Deer hunt is a noble sport, for gentlemen only I think. Poor Biff wasn't exactly the smartest of us. What happened after that?" he wanted to know.

"I killed the walker and punctured Biff's skull, but I didn't dare to continue the deer hunt on my own. I saw the deer heading west - I think it went to those wooded hills nearby", Martinez said.

"And this was just an hour ago? We can still catch that animal!" the Gov roared. "Where is my checkered coat? And my hunting hat? And my best rifle? Bring them to me!"

"C'mon Martinez, let's go after the prey!" he shouted.

"What about the rest of us, Big Man?" asked one of his men, Steve. "We were suppose to have a party with those two bitches tonight, remember?" he continued.

"I won't take all of you idiots with me - like I said, deer hunt is a noble sport. Your noise will make every living creature flee the area. Except the walkers of course. No, this is just for me, Martinez and… both of you, Smith brothers… And you, Hillman. You three have hunted before, haven't you?" the Gov asked.

Skinny brothers and a large, bearded man were standing nearby. They all nodded.

"Get our guns, tents and other supplies. We may have to stay overnight. Hurry! We have to go when the trail is still fresh."

"You, Steve, take command here. And don't you touch those women before we come back with the prey - these hunters will want their fair share of the action too I'm sure."

Disappointed men started to protest at once.

"Shut your mouths, idiots! We have a noble mission now. Just five men, their guns and the wild nature", the Governor raised his voice pompously.

"Imagine - those magnificent horns above our main entrance", he pointed at the door with his hand.

"It's kind of refreshing to chase an animal instead of men for a change, isn't it?" he asked his men with a perky tone.

"Let's go!"

xxx

Daryl Dixon was patient man when he was on the hunt.

He had left the prison five days ago. He had slept in empty buildings and abandoned cars. He had found the Governor's headquarters on the first day. It was easy because he knew now where to look. After that he had to wait for Martinez's departure for supply run. He had observed the police station from a distance with binoculars.

He had examined these woods too. He knew the terrain now. He also knew that the huge deer was real. It lived on these hills. He had seen its traces. That's how he got the idea of the deer hunt.

- If you're lying, always make sure that your lie is as close to the truth as possible.

That was one of the few things that Daryl Dixon learned from his mother a long ago.

It was his guideline here and now.

He remembered Governor's stupid hat and dandified hunting jacket all too well. Typical amateur hunter who didn't really know anything, Daryl Dixon thought with a scary little smile.

Finally today he had managed to speak with Martinez. The Governor would be out here in the woods momentarily. Hopefully with just a few men.

Daryl was waiting for them now. He was like a shadow among the trees - swift, pliable and deadly quiet. He truly belonged here.

To tell you the truth he wasn't really thinking about Carol or the baby these days. He was completely focused on the task at hand.

He had just one thought on his mind now.

Soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 7.

Rick came to visit Carol in her cell. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"Hershel told me you passed out. How are you feeling now?" he asked gently.

"A little better now, thank you. I suppose he told you about the pregnancy too?" Carol replied.

Rick just nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry about all this", he said lowly. "I saw that Daryl's bike is gone. Michonne told me that she opened the gate for him a while ago. Where did he go?" the sheriff asked.

"After the Governor. He is going to kill him. Daryl thinks that he's staying in a little town called Lark's Point. He wanted to go alone, but I think we should go to help him", Carol explained.

"Can you repeat his exact words to me?" the sheriff asked.

"I have to do this. I hunt better on my own", Carol imitated Daryl quite cleverly and rolled her eyes.

Rick smiled at her little joke.

"That sounds just like him, I give you that. But I think we should trust him on this one. He is cunning and cool-headed, I think he really knows what he's doing", he said.

"He's all alone against a dozen. That place is like a fortress. Besides… you didn't see those men, Rick. They were horrible. They will tear him to shreds, I know they will", Carol said with desperate tone.

"He needs all the help he can get I'm sure", she continued.

"No, Carol. It's too risky. We can't start a war with them. We have to keep this place safe and protected. We will stay here and hope for the best."

"I go alone then."

"No!"

"I can't just sit here and wait!"

"That's exactly what you are going to do. That's what Daryl wanted I'm sure. You're pregnant. You're obviously not feeling good. I forbid you from going, do I make myself clear?" asked Rick harshly.

In return Carol turned her back on him.

Rick stood up and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for both of you. This must be difficult for you. But we have to trust Daryl on this."

"Take it easy. Get rest. You are free from your obligations until further notice", Rick said firmly and left.

Carol stayed stubbornly quiet.

xxx

She waited for days. She kept it to herself and missed the past - the days when keeping in touch with people was easy. SMS-messages, e-mail, cellular phones - all that was gone now. She had no means to know what was going on with Daryl. Was he dead or alive? Perhaps he was captured by the Governor again?

Waiting for him to come back was like torture.

Carol didn't lose her consciousness again. Her morning sickness hasn't started yet, it was still too early for that. She was just really tired all the time.

Every morning she woke up hoping for miscarriage to happen. But no, her body seemed to adapt itself just fine to this new status.

Carol used to lie on the bed holding her hand on her belly. It was still flat, but not for long, that she knew for sure.

What kind of sick joke was this? After Sophia was born she hoped and prayed for another child for years in vain.

And now this. Sometimes when she fell asleep she dreamed of giving a birth to a some kind of malformed monster with pale skin and black eye-patch. She woke up in cold sweat.

She really needed Daryl by her side now. But he was who knows where.

Part of her was really mad at him. In her mind she blamed him for ridiculous male thinking. Did Daryl really believe that killing the Gov and his men would solve all their problems?

Twisted logic, truly.

But another part of her felt differently. That part would be happy to see all those men dead, Carol had to admit to herself. Maybe only after that she would finally get rid of her nightmares and obsessive thoughts.

xxx

On the fourth day Carol went to see Maggie. Younger woman had avoided her ever since Glenn's confession.

But Carol didn't give her choice now.

"Hello, Maggie. I need to talk to you", she said.

Maggie nodded and they both sat down.

"Carol - I'm so sorry. Glenn told me about … the rape… and the pregnancy. He feels guilty. And so do I. But you have to understand that we were too scared to say anything."

"The Governor is a monster and we were his victims, all of us. Try not to think about it anymore", Carol said simply.

"However, there is something that you and Glenn can do for me."

"Sure, Carol, anything", Maggie said with relish.

"Daryl is after the Gov now. I want to go to help him. But Rick will not let me, he's keeping an eye on me now. However, you and Glenn can move freely, and I know that Glenn is on guard tomorrow morning."

"I need a car, knives, guns, some food, water and other supplies - you can get them for me. Also I need you or Glenn to open the gate for me in the morning", Carol explained.

Maggie was terrified.

"No, Carol, that's too dangerous. Rick is right on this one, trust me."

"You said _anything_", Carol reminded her. "What if Glenn was in trouble? Wouldn't you like to help him?" she continued.

"Sure, but that's different. Daryl is so… self-sufficient."

"He came for you two in Woodbury", Carol said.

Eventually Maggie nodded.

"I guess we owe you this. But Rick will be furious."

"I know. But I will be far from here by the time he finds out. You and Glenn just have to take it", Carol noted.

They implemented a plan the next morning. Everything went smoothly.

When they said goodbyes Glenn and Maggie looked at Carol worried.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Glenn asked.

"Yes. I want to help Daryl. Or at least I need to know what happened to him", Carol said firmly.

Carol waved her hand in farewell and drove out of the gate.

The sun had just risen.

She headed east.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 8.

Carol left her car quite far from the city center of Lark's Point. She had taken a wrong turn a couple of times on the way, so it was afternoon already.

The world had became so quiet these days that you could hear a car from a distance. That's why she was extra careful now. She took her backpack full of supplies, two handguns and her knives. She locked the car carefully and made sure it seemed abandoned like the others around it.

She had seen walkers on the way, but it all seemed quite calm here in the town. Probably because of the Gov's men who reduced their number regularly, Carol concluded.

She proceeded with caution, watching around all the time. She had her knife at hand and she used it to kill two walkers on the way. She did it noiselessly and efficiently.

She moved so slowly that it took her over an hour to get to the Main Street and near the police station. Finally she was at the end of the littered alley next to the station. Suddenly she felt weak. She recognized the place now. She saw a wicket of the building, a familiar van and few other cars that obviously belonged to Governor's crew.

It was at that moment when the door swung open.

Carol took cover behind a big dumpster. She could still see the door. The angle was narrow but sufficient.

Four men rushed out. Carol recognized Martinez immediately. They started to pack one of the cars hastily. Supplies, rifles, backpacks, cans full of water and gasoline. Men were talking and joking at the same time, but Carol couldn't hear their words.

And then came him. The Governor. He stood on the steps for a moment and glanced around shortly.

He had his checkered coat on. Carol was able to see even his eye-patch.

She felt sick at once.

The Gov and his men sat in the car and left with screaming tires. They were obviously in a hurry, Carol didn't know why. She was relieved to see them drive to the opposite direction. Soon the alley was quiet again. Carol left her hiding place quickly.

She inched closer and closer to the door. Suddenly she had to take cover again. One more man came out now. He was a guard - a small, bearded man who looked around nonchalantly. He was obviously bored.

Carol decided to kill him.

She knew instinctively that this would not be as easy as killing walkers. The knife was in her hand now. Her grip was firm. She was just a few steps away from the man. Then the guard made a fatal mistake. He turned his back on her and focused on igniting a cigarette.

Carol felt calm. She knew what she was doing. She had been practising this for weeks, for months now. That man in front of her was the enemy. He was one of those who made her and Daryl suffer here. She didn't feel mercy.

She took a few quick steps. Her hand swung. Her aim was perfect. Steel sank deep into flesh, just below the ribs, puncturing vital organs. Her accuracy was murderous.

A man made a muffled sound. He turned to Carol, trying to grope the knife out of his back. He looked at her surprised one last time. Then he fell down and died.

- One less, Carol thought coldly and punctured his skull.

Then she pulled the corpse quickly behind the dumpsters nearby and sneaked to the door. She tried it. It wasn't locked.

Now was the time. She knew that six men were out of the game - those who just left and the one she killed. So there would be maybe five or six men inside, she thought.

She stepped into the darkness.

xxx

Soon she was standing in a long hallway. It was very quiet here. There were doors on both sides. She tried to remember the floor plan of the building when she stepped forward.

It was at that moment when someone put a gunpoint to her back.

"Don't move, bitch", said a rough voice behind her.

Strange hands travelled along her body.

"Oh, you've guns and knives with you. Interesting. Let's go, I want the boys to see what I found."

Carol had no choice but to obey him. She felt strangely calm now. Suddenly she knew why. She had seen this moment a thousand times in her nightmares. She walked forward.

Soon she was sitting in the Interrogation Room once again. The one with the table and chairs. Her captor - ugly man with a scar on his cheek - stood on the doorstep.

A tall man with light brown hair came into the room.

"My name is Steve. I'm in charge here now. And I think I remember you. The Big Man gave you quite a treatment last time, didn't he? Did you come back for more?" he asked with a derisive smile.

Carol stared at the table without a word.

"Silent, are we? Well, I want to know if your boyfriend - the one with a crossbow - is with you now. I suggest you tell me. Otherwise we will beat the answer out of you. You wouldn't like that, honey, not at all. And it would spoil your pretty face. We have good use for you later, and trust me, it's more fun with a woman with intact face", Steve said softly.

"I'm not that picky, boss. I can beat her first and fuck her then", laughed the man with a scar.

"You heard the man", Steve noted.

"So I ask once again - is the hunter with you?"

Carol was thinking very quickly.

- They don't know anything about Daryl, she realized.

She had to play smart now.

Suddenly she sobbed and pressed her hands on her face.

"Oh my God, no! He's not with me anymore, he dumped me. He didn't even want to look at me anymore after what your boss did to me", she said with desperate tone.

"Used goods", nodded a man with a scar.

"I get that. The Big Man can be… very thorough", Steve admitted.

"Then why did you come back? Is this some kind of vendetta by one woman?" he wanted to know.

"Yes", Carol said. "But I failed, I can see that now."

It was at that moment when the door opened and the third man rushed in.

"Steve, I found Jackson from the alley. He is dead, skillfully stabbed."

"Fuck! There is only five of us left here then", Steve cursed.

"I guess this is your doing, bitch", he snapped at Carol.

She just nodded.

Steve stood up, evaded the table and leaned towards her. Carol could smell his breath.

"We could rape you and kill you right now. But I know that you're somehow an exceptional case for Big Man. He put a lot of time and effort for catching you the last time. I'm sure he wants a word with you again. He will be back tomorrow at the latest. He will decide what to do with you", he hissed.

"By the time the Big Man is finished with you, you won't be able to walk straight", laughed a man with a scar.

"Put her into cell like the others", Steve commanded.

"Nobody guards alone anymore. Keep your eyes open, boys!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 9.

The forest was silent.

The shadows were deep and green, even the birds were quiet now.

Hillman walked first, then came the Smith brothers and the Governor. Martinez was the last in line. They had their rifles in their hands and their supplies in their backpacks. The path led them deeper into the woods.

The Gov inhaled. The air was fresh here.

"There is nothing like the wild nature, isn't there, boys?" he noted.

His voice sounded too loud in this environment.

He noted it himself and shut his mouth.

Just this once, Martinez thought.

"Where did the deer go?" Hillman wondered looking at the ground. He was the only one of them who knew a bit about tracking.

"This is the right path I'm sure" Martinez assured.

"I see traces and excrements but they seem kind of old…" Hillman told the Governor over his shoulder.

It was at that moment when he stepped into the trap.

It was a loop of rope on the ground, carefully covered with old leaves.

The loop tightened around his leg at once and swept him upside down. He was thrown forcefully against a tree trunk at the side of the path. His scream stopped suddenly. Sharpened wooden stick - carefully placed at the right height on the tree trunk - had spiked his eye. He was dead.

The rest of the men stared at the corpse - now hanging in the air - speechless.

"A walker trap, obviously", Martinez noted. "Now that's what I call bad luck", he continued smoothly.

"Fuck, we lost Hillman", said one of the brothers, Tom.

"Let's go back, boss", suggested the other, Pete.

"No!" roared the Gov.

"I told you this is not a sport for screw-ups. Woods are even more dangerous now when all the survivors are building these self-made traps for walkers everywhere. Watch your steps, idiots!"

"Let's continue a bit further. Then we can make a camp for the night", he said.

Pete Smith examined the trap and frowned.

"I don't know, boss… This does not seem like an amateur work to me… It's ingeniously made I think… deadly effective."

"Are you scared, Petey?" Martinez grinned at him.

"Big, bad rope will get you too", he mocked the skinny man.

"Shut up, both of you. Let's go forward", the Governor commanded.

They did so.

Deeper and deeper into woods they went, among the green, changeable shadows.

xxx

Late at night it was time to change a guard. Martinez came out of the tent he shared with the Governor. The Big Man was the only one without a guard shift, he was able to sleep through the night.

Pete Smith was happy to end his shift. He gave Martinez a big yawn.

"Everything is quiet here. Just keep the fire burning and your eyes open", he advised.

Martinez nodded.

"I will wake your brother up in three hours", he said.

"Ok. I just go pee and then I'm off to bed", Pete said.

He stood up, turned his back and walked slowly on the edge of the camp.

Martinez stood up too, but he moved quickly and secretive. He took a piece of strong metallic wire from his pocket. Just a few steps, and he was behind leaking Pete.

One practiced movement more, and the wire coiled around Pete's throat.

He made a muffled, surprised tone trying to grab the wire.

"_Adios, amigo_", whispered Martinez softly into his ear and waited until he wasn't moving anymore. He let the body slide quietly on the ground.

Then he turned around. Daryl Dixon was standing on the other side of the camp now. He looked untamed, wild.

Martinez nodded to him. The hunter bent down and sneaked in the tent where Tom Smith slept. Dixon had his big knife in his hand.

xxx

The Governor opened his only eye in the tent. It was very early in the morning, the sun had just risen. It was strangely silent in the camp, he noted. He looked at the other bed. It was empty. Martinez was nowhere to be seen.

The Governor stood up and crawled out of the tent. The fire was not burning anymore.

He went to the other tent and opened the zipper.

Pete and Tom were both inside. They both had ugly red cuts across their throats. Also their skulls were neatly punctured. Lifeless eyes stared at the eternity.

The Governor boggled and took a step back. He glanced around quickly.

He was all alone in the woods now.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 10.

The Governor searched the camp stunned.

Where was Martinez? Who had killed the Smith brothers? Somehow he wasn't really scared at first, just amazed.

It was at that moment when he saw it.

The king deer. Huge animal was standing very near the camp now. It was obviously not scared either. The deer turned his beautiful head from side to side, so the Gov could see the magnificent horns properly.

The eyes of the deer were large and dark, full of mystery. His sensitive ears moved a bit, and his nostrils resonated.

The Governor forgot everything else in the blink of an eye. He wanted that animal, it was his prey now. He ran into his tent and grabbed his rifle. When he came out again, the deer had left the camp. The Gov could see a glimpse of the white tail on the pathway.

He clenched his rifle and rushed among the trees with one thought only.

- I want to kill that.

But the animal was too fast. It was already at the end of the path. It ran to an opening in the woods.

The Governor followed it. He was ravenous now, he wasn't really thinking clearly.

Suddenly someone appeared behind the bushes and stepped on the pathway in front of him.

A man. A hunter with a crossbow.

It took a few seconds to recognize him.

_Daryl Dixon_. Merle's brother. That stubborn redneck from the prison. What the hell was he doing here?

- Stupid as always, the Gov thought derisively and raised his gun. He pressed the trigger.

He heard only a metal snap. The rifle was empty. He tossed it aside.

- Fucking Martinez. That traitor, the Governor realized and took a step back.

Then the other.

The hunter followed him without a word. He moved very flexibly, very silently now.

- That trap yesterday. He made it, the Gov understood all of a sudden.

It was at that moment when he bumped into a tree trunk behind him. He was forced to stop. He glanced behind. He was standing at the foot of a huge linden tree now. There was no escape.

He looked at the hunter. His eyes were cold as ice, his face expressionless.

The Gov decided to change his tactics.

"Hey you. Long time no see, right?" he asked cheerfully.

"And where is your lovely lady friend - is she here too?" he continued in a small talk tone.

"You harassed her. You hurt her. You raped her", the hunter said quietly and raised his crossbow.

"I didn't have to rape her - she opened her legs to me willingly", the Governor claimed.

"This one is for her", the hunter replied.

He let the arrow fly.

The Gov screamed. He felt burning pain in his right palm. The arrow had nailed it to a tree behind him.

"And this one is for Merle", the hunter said.

The second arrow nailed the Governor's left palm to a tree. He was in tears now.

"You can't do this. It hurts!" he roared.

"And the last one is for me", the hunter said coldly.

The third arrow went right through the eye.

The forest was silent again.

Daryl felt like a heavy weight was lifted away from his chest. First time in a very long time he breathed freely.

He turned around.

The king deer was standing at the end of the pathway now.

They stared at each other for a moment, a man and an animal.

Daryl lowered his crossbow. The deer turned around and danced away gracefully.

The hunter was thinking one thing only.

Carol.

xxx

**AN:**

**Leave a review, please! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 11.

The man with a scar on his cheek - Trevor - pushed Carol ahead towards the cell block.

They were alone in the corridor now.

"I remember you very well, you know. I watched you last time with that hunter of yours", the man said to Carol hoarsely.

"I was pissed when the Big Man wanted you for himself. But you came back for more. And this time, pumpkin… I will be the first in line", he whispered to her ear.

"You see, I was the one who caught you. Consider yourself as my prisoner now."

"If it was up to me, I would take you here and now. Steve is such a sissy - he needs the Big Man's authorization for everything. Why is he in charge in the first place? I would be a better man for the job, that's for sure", Trevor muttered with malcontent.

Carol didn't reply to him. She was thinking very hard now.

Where was Daryl? Where did the Governor and his men go? When would they be back? And what would happen to her after their return?

She tried to stay calm.

- As long as they don't have Daryl, there's still hope, she thought.

They came to the cell block.

Carol could hear silent voices and sobbing from the other end of the corridor, but she wasn't able to see that far. There are other prisoners too, she realized when Trevor pushed her in the first cell.

Carol felt sick when she heard the click of the lock behind her. Here she was, again. Part of her still couldn't believe this was happening.

Trevor looked at her through the bars. He rubbed his crotch.

"Tomorrow we will get back to this, honey. Remember… first in line", he grinned at her and left.

Carol sat down on the narrow bed.

- Daryl, where are you, she thought desperately.

xxx

Carol couldn't sleep that night. Her morning sickness started the next day.

Suddenly it felt like her stomach was turned upside down, and soon she found herself on her knees in front of the toilet bowl. Thanks God it was in the cell, behind a tiny partition wall.

When she finally felt a little better, she eased herself carefully on the bed. She felt desperate - a strong urge to cry. But she bit her lip and decided not to. This had been her own choice. This time she had come here her own free will, Carol reminded herself. She focused on thinking about Daryl again.

She drank a little bit water but she couldn't eat anything.

A few hours later - it was almost noon already - the door of the cell block opened. Trevor entered and stopped in front of her cell. Man stared at Carol greedily through the bars. He seemed strangely determined now.

"You know, pumpkin, The Big Man and the others haven't come back yet. I'm tired of waiting. I decided to sleep with you now, I don't care what the boss or that idiot Steve will say about it", the man said and took a key out of his pocket.

The key turned in a lock. Trevor opened the door and stepped into a cell.

Carol couldn't breath. Her heart started to beat faster, she was in cold sweat now.

When a man grabbed her, she started to scream.

xxx

Daryl met Martinez again in the edge of the forest, on the road widening where the Gov and his men had left their car the day before.

Martinez looked at Daryl questioningly.

"He's gone", the hunter said simply.

They sat in the car. Daryl looked at the other man.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this without you, man. May I ask why did you choose to turn against the Governor? I guess a chance to live in a new group wasn't the only reason", the hunter asked.

"I did it because he betrayed us first. All the people of Woodbury I mean. I had friends there, people I cared about. He killed them just like that. And we all trusted him once", Martinez said bitterly.

"And believe it or not, I did it because of my mother too", he continued severely.

Then he looked a bit embarrassed and decided to change a subject.

"I think we should be heading back to the prison now. I'm eager to hear what that sheriff of yours will say about your new comrade", Martinez grinned.

Daryl shook his head.

"No, not yet. There's something we have to do first", he said.

"Back in the supermarket I overheard you bastards talking about your female captives and the things you're going to do to them. I want to save them", he explained.

"No more murders, no more rapes. I don't want any woman to go through the same that Carol had to. Not if I can help it", the hunter said firmly.

"If we let the rest of your group alive, they will soon find a new leader and continue their evil deeds. And they will be back on our doorstep one day I'm sure. No, we will end this once and for all."

"Listen to me, I have a plan…"

xxx

It was almost noon.

Two men were on guard on the door of an old police station. Suddenly they saw Martinez appearing at the end of the alley.

"Hey, guys, come here and help me! The car broke down on the last minutes, it's just around the corner. The Big Man is in the car, he's injured. We had trouble on the way, we lost the others. Come quickly, I need you to carry him!"

The guards glanced at each other surprised. They ran to Martinez together.

"Where's the car?" the first guard asked hastily.

"Right there", Martinez showed.

"But tell me, where are Steve, Jackson and the others now?" he asked the guard.

"Believe it or not, Jackson is dead. Steve is in the Interrogation Room with Hamilton as we speak and Trevor is in the cell block with the prisoners. There are only five of us left now", the guard explained with relish. He was relieved to see Martinez alive.

"I would say... three", Martinez said softly.

It was at that moment when an arrow came out of nowhere and went straight through the first guard's throat. His partner stared at him stunned when he fell on the ground. When he looked at Martinez again, he saw a knife in his hand. The second guard had no time to scream.

Daryl and Martinez left their bodies behind a big dumpster on the alley. They ran to the door. It was locked now, but Martinez had the key in his pocket. They entered the building quickly.

"I go to the Interrogation Room. I'll handle Steve and Hamilton. Go to cell block and help the prisoners, that's the right way", Martinez showed to Daryl.

"But watch out, Trevor is a nasty bastard", he warned.

They separated.

xxx

Daryl was in the hallway near the cell block when he heard someone screaming. A woman, he noted. The hunter raised his crossbow and opened the door quickly.

He saw a man and a woman struggling in the first cell.

The hunter gritted his teeth with rage and let the arrow fly. A man fell down on the floor with an arrow in his skull. Daryl looked at the woman in the cell.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Carol.

She was obviously in shock. Her face was pale and she was trembling. She stared at the man on the floor with dilated eyes.

Daryl put the crossbow down and hugged her tight.

"Shh, it's all right. It's me, Daryl. You're safe now", he whispered to her gently.

Finally, bit by bit, her muscles relaxed. She looked at him. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"You. You came to me", she whispered.

"Always", said Daryl.

Then the hunter took something out of his pocket. It was an eye-patch - covered with dried blood. He handed it to Carol. She stared at it silently.

"Is he...?" she finally asked.

The hunter nodded.

"Dead now. And he's not raising again, trust me."

Carol closed her eyes and inhaled. Then she looked at Daryl.

She was smiling now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 12.

Five months had passed. It was spring now.

Life in the prison was peaceful and calm.

Rick had welcomed Martinez to the group - reluctantly at first, but soon the sheriff had noticed that he was a valuable asset to them. Even Carol had forgave Martinez the fact that he was with the Governor once. Martinez, Daryl and Carol never talked about the past - it was like a silent agreement among three of them. After their return they had told everyone briefly that the Governor was dead now and his crew was no longer a threat to them. Only Rick knew the details.

They brought three other people with them too. The middle-aged couple - the Hendersons - and their twenty-three years old daughter, Alice. Those three were happy to be released from the captivity and they joined the prison group happily. It soon became clear that Alice was a midwife - good thing, since the group had two babies on the way now.

Carol was seven months pregnant already. Maggie was pregnant too, but only at the beginning.

Late in the evening Daryl and Carol were in their cell. They lay side by side on the bed, Daryl's arms were around Carol now. He was sort of hugging her from behind. He kept kissing her neck lightly, and Carol giggled when his stubbly chin tingled her soft skin.

"Gosh, I'm becoming big. Soon your arms won't reach around me anymore", she joked.

He laughed a bit too and caressed her thigh and her bottom. It was quite warm in the cell now, so they both were wearing just briefs and t-shirts. The one that Carol had on was very very large.

When Daryl's rough hand touched her bare skin Carol felt sudden warmth in her abdomen and her crotch.

Desire.

He took Daryl's hand and guided it upwards. Under her t-shirt, on her breasts. They too had grown. They were large and very sensitive now, even the lightest touch made her nipples to peak at once. Daryl felt it too. He wasn't laughing anymore.

He pressed himself onto Carol's backside so closely that she could feel his hard on.

Carol wanted him inside of her. The sooner the better. Her growing belly was a bit of a problem these days. They both knew that because of the belly the best position to make love was the way they were now.

"Is it ok if we...?" Daryl whispered.

Carol just nodded and freed herself from her panties. Daryl did the same with his. He tossed his t-shirt aside as well and returned to bed, behind her.

Carol didn't need warming up these days. Pregnancy hormones made her desirous. Her body felt relaxed, open and ready all the time. So she just lifted her upper leg.

Daryl entered her easily, kissing her neck simultaneously. God it felt good, Carol thought. She welcomed him and groaned out of pleasure.

Their bodies truly belonged together. Carol loved all of it. Her lover's movements inside her, his scent, the way he touched her. Every thrust carried her forward, closer to the top.

And now she knew that Daryl was close too. His pace quickened, his breathing became heavier.

In the end it was his low grunt - sound of pure passion - that triggered her. She came with joy. It felt like a warm explosion inside. And she knew that Daryl found his release too.

Afterwards they caressed each other for a long time.

Finally Carol felt that she had to ask something.

She turned to look at Daryl with serious face.

"Sorry about this, but I really need to know. Do you ever think about it? The baby I mean... and ... is it yours or his?"

Daryl looked at her for a long time.

"Yes, sometimes", he finally admitted.

"But first and foremost it's your baby. That's all that really matters. I know I will love him or her too", he said gently and put his hand on her belly.

They both could feel a little kick.

xxx

A couple of hours later it was time for Daryl to go to his guard shift. He kissed Carol's shoulder and got out of bed.

He went up to the watchtower.

Martinez, previous guard, was happy to see him.

"Everything is ok here. Just try to stay awake", he said and turned to leave.

"Wait. There's something I want to ask you", Daryl said.

Martinez stopped.

"Do you ever think about the past? The days with the Gov I mean?" Daryl asked.

"No, not particularly", the other man replied.

Then he grinned at the hunter.

"I'm just glad that we are on the same side now. Man, you can be daunting sometimes. The way you played them out … the deer hunt … and the forest … I'll never forget them", Martinez said and shook his head.

"Why do you ask this now?" he wanted to know.

"I'm just thinking about all the women on that police station… poor prisoners. Do you happen to know what happened to them afterwards? Did anyone ever get pregnant?"

"Trust me, man, you don't want to know", Martinez replied quietly.

"But with the Gov for example… that wasn't even possible if that's what you mean."

"What?" Daryl asked stunned.

"Didn't you know? The Governor underwent a vasectomy years ago, right after his wife was killed in that car accident", Martinez explained.

"He used to joke about it…"

He closed his mouth and stared at Daryl surprised.

The hunter was laughing now, openly and warmly. It was not like him at all.

"I don't get it", Martinez wondered.

"Would you mind to share a joke, please?"

xxx

THE END

xxx

**AN:**

**Thank you for all the comments and reviews! **

**Special thanks to Dixonrocks, Vickih and DarylDixon's Lover - you inspire me!**

**I'd appreciate final comments now - do you think that this story was worth continuing? Did you enjoy the sequel too? :-)**


End file.
